Patient temperature control systems have been introduced to prevent fever in patients in the neuro ICU due to suffering from sub-arachnoid hemorrhage or other neurologic malady such as stroke. Also, such systems have been used to induce mild or moderate hypothermia to improve the outcomes of patients suffering from such maladies as stroke, cardiac arrest, myocardial infarction, traumatic brain injury, and high intracranial pressure. The present assignee has covered one or more of the above treatments using an intravascular heat exchange catheter in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,149,670, 6,290,717, 6,432,124, 6,454,793, 6,682,551, and 6,726,710 (collectively, “the Alsius treatment patents”), all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Less optimally, external patient temperature control systems may be used. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,827,728, 6,818,012, 6,802,855, 6,799,063, 6,764,391, 6,692,518, 6,669,715, 6,660,027, 6,648,905, 6,645,232, 6,620,187, 6,461,379, 6,375,674, 6,197,045, and 6,188,930 (collectively, “the external pad patents”), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Because such systems are used, the present invention recognizes the need to detect impending coolant leaks in the applied pads to avoid such leaks, so that patient discomfort and system malfunction are avoided before they occur.